


Erogenous

by Kiraynn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leo, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Raph is a horny turtle, Turtlecest, annoying younger brothers, top Raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo planned to spend a few hours meditating. Raph would rather play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erogenous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if wishes were fishes.

The goal of meditation was to focus and quiet the mind with the desire to reach a higher level of awareness and calm.

Leonardo had learned the technique from Splinter when he was around ten years old. Raphael was under the impression that he had done it because he (once again) wanted to do everything their father did. But the truth was that Leo had decided to learn the technique for his own sanity.

It wasn’t easy having three younger brothers; especially when two of them had a habit of getting into trouble.

“MIKEY!”

Case in point. A loud crash followed Raphael’s enraged bellow, accompanied by Michelangelo’s girlish screaming.

Leo sighed. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes as he began the countdown: “Three… two… one…”

The door to his bedroom burst open, extinguishing several candles, and Mikey rushed in to dive behind his eldest brother’s seated position on the floor.

“Sanctuary!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Raphael stormed in after him. “You can’t hide behind Leo this time, Mikey!”

The youngest turtle obviously begged to differ. His arms latched around Leo’s neck hard enough to nearly make him choke. Leo calmly grasped Mikey’s wrists and forced them to loosen a bit, though he knew better than to try to remove him completely. When his baby brother decided to cling he was worse than an octopus.

“What exactly did he do this time?” Leo sighed again.

Raph seethed. “He put a bunch of dog toys inside my punching bag! Now it squeaks every time I hit it!”

“Dogs love them, so I thought you’d like them too,” Mikey defended, sounding more amused than scared now that he had his brother as a shield. “You need to smile more, Raphie!”

“Oh, I’ll smile. As I’m beating the crap out of you!”

Leo wasn’t amused. “Michelangelo, go take every toy out of Raphael’s punching bag and put the sand back inside. Raphael, you stay here with me until he’s finished.”

The two of them immediately started to protest. Mikey didn’t want to spend the time fixing the bag (“My favorite show is about to come on!”), and Raph didn’t want to let Mikey touch his bag again (“He’ll just do something else stupid to it!”).

“Enough!” Leo held up his hands like traffic cop, his best commanding Leader Voice in place. “Do as I say. NOW!”

Mikey released Leo and ran from the room, while Raph heavily plopped onto his butt on the floor. It wasn’t always easy for Leo to control his siblings, especially the hotheaded one across from him, but when it came down to him using that voice, even Raphael found himself usually obeying.

….Okay, more like sometimes obeying. Although he didn’t do it quietly.

“I swear to God, Leo, the next time that little punk pulls something like that…”

Leo wisely ignored the grumbling. He set to work relighting his candles then settled down to restart his meditation. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing: concentrating on bringing it in, then letting it out. Raphael’s scent hit him with every inhale, and with it the comfort of inner peace came more quickly than before.

He was reminded of calm, sweet mornings when the two of them would just lay together in Leo’s bed, enjoying each other and the warmth of their bodies entwined together beneath the blanket. There was nothing sexual in his thoughts, but apparently Raph’s weren’t as innocent.

A warm, moist tongue trailed over the side of Leo’s neck.

“Did I ever mention how hot you look when you meditate?” Raphael asked huskily.

Leo sighed for the third time. It was a standard reaction when around his brothers, which was always. “Not now, Raph. I’m busy.”

“Well I’m bored. Entertain me.”

“Oomph!” Leo grunted as he was suddenly shoved back onto his shell, his brother looming over him with a large grin. “How you can go from angry to hot so quickly amazes me,” he stated dryly. He reached up to shove the other away, only for his hands to be caught and pressed down onto the tatami mat on either side of his head. “Raphael, get off.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” he replied amusedly. “Now be my good little mate and work with me here.”

“’Little’?” Leo’s eyes narrowed. “You really want to talk sizes?”

“No, because we both know I’m bigger. Now spread your legs.”

“Okay.”

In two swift movements, Leo wrapped his legs around Raph’s waist and then flipped them over. Raph grunted in surprise. His hands automatically let go of Leo’s wrists and scrabbled for purchase on his waist.

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” he quipped. “But hey if you want to ride me, I’m willing.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He shoved off of Raph’s plastron with the intention of standing, but the hands at his waist yanked him back down. “Let go.”

“I’m pretty sure I told you I’m bored.”

“And I said I’m meditating. You have two hands, pick one and use it to alleviate your ‘boredom.”

Raph grinned mischievously. “Don’t mind if I do.”

One of his hands quickly slid around Leo’s hip and to his butt. Thick fingers grasped his tail, stroking the length and rubbing the thicker base. The results were (embarrassingly) instantaneous: Leo’s eyes shut, his hips rose, and he released a loud, aroused churr.

“Mmm… like a bitch in heat,” Raph teased. His other hand moved down to join his first, finger teasing at the entrance to his brother’s body. He rubbed small circles against it, with each circular motion applying just enough pressure to feel Leo’s hole part.

“Fuck,” Leo hissed. His hands tightened into fists against the tatami mat as his hips pressed back, eager for more of his brother’s finger. “You don’t play fair, bastard.”

“Was I supposed to?”

Raph removed his hand and brought it to his mouth. He hastily licked at his fingers, getting them as wet as he could, then went back to his brother’s ass. His index finger breached the tight ring of muscle and slid slowly inside.

“How incredibly tight you are,” Raph purred, his naturally husky voice becoming even more so. He teased his finger back and forth, rubbing at his brother’s prostate and making his hips buck. “It’s almost like I hadn’t fucked you just this morning.”

Leo grunted at the memory. “That’s just how I wanted to wake up,” he snarked. “With your dick in my ass.”

“You loved it.”

He removed his hand and flipped their positions so Leo was beneath him. Lying between his brother’s legs, Raph slid two fingers inside of Leo’s ass as his tongue went to work. He traced the tip over the bulging slit in Leo’s plastron.

Sweat glistened on Leo’s trembling, aroused body. He released a churr as he let his erection emerge from his sheath into the warmth of Raph’s waiting mouth. “Shit, Raph… god yeah… I want to suck you, too.”

Raph moaned, releasing Leo’s cock with a flick of his tongue. He traced his lips over the tip, smearing the clear fluid that leaked steadily from it like lipstick. “Later. Right now I have something else in mind.”

Standing, he dragged the elder turtle up with him and moved them over to the bed. Leo crawled up onto the mattress on all fours while Raph stayed standing on the floor. With a small, breathy sigh, the emerald turtle released his dick into his hand, stroking himself slowly a few times as he shifted closer.

The leaf green turtle gasped when the thick head breached his body. Raph’s free hand slid around Leo’s hip to stroke and knead his brother’s length, a symphony of churrs and pleased moans leaving him as he eased in.

Leo grasped the bed sheet and bit his lip, forcing himself to relax and keep still. “Shit,” he hissed, trying not to orgasm when his brother was all the way inside, hips pressed to his behind.

“Easy, baby,” Raph purred. His fingers tightened on the base of Leo’s erection, helping to stave off his release. “I know it feels good but don’t come yet.”

“Move then,” he growled back. “Come on, damn it.”

Raph was eager to comply. Grabbing onto the other’s sides he began to pound into his brother hard and fast. Leo cried out, his entire body going taut. One of his hands moved to between his legs, hastily stroking his leaking length in time with each of Raph’s thrusts.

The room was quickly overtaken with the scent of sex, animalistic sounds of pleasure, and the rhythmic squeak of the bedsprings.

Raph suddenly stopped and hastily pulled out. Leo immediately flopped down and rolled onto his shell, his feet pressed to the mattress and his knees spread wantonly. His hand was a blur on his leaking erection as Raph crawled onto the bed. Moving between his brother’s legs he easily slid inside of the other male again.

“Uhnn yeah… feels so fucking good,” Leo purred.

Raph moaned. “Damn right it does, baby.”

He laid his body over Leo’s, plastrons flush together, and captured his mate’s mouth in a deep kiss. His hand trapped, Leo clung to his brother’s shell as he desperately tried to rub his cock against the other’s stomach instead.

Raph sucked and teased Leo’s tongue with his own. His hips jerked shallowly back and forth, just enough to just barely play with Leo’s prostate.

Leo broke the kiss with a frustrated growl. “Sadist...”

Raph grinned, licking at his lover’s lips. “You know what I want. Say it.”

“No.”

“Say it.”

Leo scowled and clamped his mouth shut. Raph smirked. Pulling back, he shoved in hard. Leo’s body jerked.

“Ah, God! Raph! I’m yours! Fuck!”

“There. Not so hard, now was it?” the emerald turtle laughed.

He sat up and lifted Leo’s legs, setting them on his shoulders. Digging his own knees into the mattress for leverage, he began to pound into the elder turtle again.

Leo’s back arched against the bed. He came with a sharp cry, semen splattering onto his stomach and chest. The sight as well as the sudden tightening around Raph’s dick sent him over the edge as well; he continued to shove in and out of his mate as he released inside of him, pushing his come as deeply into Leo’s body as he could.

When he was completely spent Raph eased out with a wet squelch sound, and flopped down beside him, panting and sweaty.

“Much better than meditating, right?” he chuckled breathlessly.

Leo snorted. “Mikey should be done with your punching bag by now.”

“Yeah, but now I don’t really feel like working out.” Raphael rolled onto his side facing Leo and reached over, sliding his hand through the sticky mess on his brother’s plastron. He trailed further down to Leo’s flaccid length, wrapping his wet fingers around him. “I’d rather play some more.”

Leo moaned, hips bucking into Raph’s touch as he felt himself begin to grow hard again. “I suppose meditation can wait.”

Raph grinned. “Good boy. Now I believe you said something before about wanting to suck me.”


End file.
